The Other Half
by historian216
Summary: Loki has been underrated and underappreciated for most of his life, but all of that is going to be pushed aside when he finds someone who may know more about him than he expected. Follow Loki through his vivid dreams of a young woman that may be more real than altered reality. Both of their fates were twisted from conception and the knife of reality threatens to rip them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Loki had never felt so underappreciated in his entire life. He had just done probably the most dangerous thing he had ever done and he was being berated for it. He should have just stayed home like he had originally planned.

"Do you realize what could have happened to you?!" Odin thundered from the other side of the table. He had intervened the little hunting party as it was passing through the Great Hall. Thor sat on Loki's other side. The others had been sent away with nothing more than a stern look. Odin was more furious at Loki than he was at Thor, as was typical of late. "You do _realize_ correct?"

Thor slid a look towards Loki. Thor was the only one who sympathized with Loki. Ever since they were children Thor was the only one who sympathized with Loki with the exception of their mother.

"Father, it really was not as bad as it seems," Thor stated.

"NOT as bad as it SEEMS?!" Odin thundered as he gestured towards Loki.

Loki had to admit it may have seemed a little bad. He still had the nasty gash gracing the side of his face and down his neck, but it was healing nicely even as they spoke.

"Father, he was just protecting the rest of us and he did it quite well!" Thor was now standing with both hands on the table leaning towards Odin.

"Really, Thor, can we just drop it?" Loki said from the seat next to him.

"Drop it!?" Thor was now looking down at Loki. "Loki you were almost killed protecting us and you just want me to drop it?"

"It's not as bad as you make it. Father, really, I have learned my lesson. Can I go now?" Loki now stood from the table.

"I'm done with both of you for now."

Loki quickly turned and strode from the Great Hall. Thor glared once more at Odin and was soon at Loki's heels.

"Brother, I am sorry."

"No need to be sorry, Thor. It has always been clear who father favors. If it had been you in there with the nasty gash he would be handing you a medal."

"You need to go to the Healing Room."

"No thank you I can heal myself." Loki kept walking as Thor stopped outside of his chambers without a single word back to him. He had never understood why he got blamed every time something had gone wrong. Yes, maybe he was usually involved in the worst of things Thor and the Warriors had done, but he shouldn't always be put to blame. He had told himself twice he was not going to follow them into Vanaheim today, even when they asked him to come. The kicker had been Thor asking for his "magical" skills in case they ran into any "strange creatures". The guilt he would have felt if any of them had been hurt would have been unbearable, not to mention Odin would ask why he did not go with them. But of course, he was drug into this, came out with the worst wounds and still got put to blame.

Once Loki was well into his chambers her heard a soft knocking at his door.

"I said NO healers!" His voice echoed throughout the chamber and seemed to bounce off of every bookcase that flanked the room.

"Dear," he could hear Frigga on the other side of the door. "I wanted to speak with you earlier, but you're father forbad me." Much to her surprise the door jerked open suddenly in her face.

"Why?" he asked angrily. "Did he think I would go soft at the sight of you?"

"I would have taken up for you. He is the disciplinarian, not me. He would have been angry at me for trying to soften the blows."

"It does not matter in the slightest. He still said what he had to say, Thor has always been his favorite."  
"That is not true and you know it, Loki." Frigga's expression was almost pleading now and it amused Loki.

"Did you know that I saved every single one of them today? That giant horned creature would have eviscerated all of us if it weren't for me!" Loki was truly angry now. "Do you see mother? Do you see _all_ that I do and for what? Even if I saved the entire realm from an invasion of the dark elves, father would still find some fault in it to blame me for everything!"

Tears shone in Frigga's eyes now. "Loki, your father cares for you. He knows Thor can take care of himself, he has proven that ever since he was a child. You have your magic, which does at time, out brute Thor, but you are not like him. There are times when magic will not help you and that _frightens_ your father terribly. He has feared for you every day since you were born!"

"I can very well take care of myself," he sneered. "Now please leave me to my thoughts, mother."

Frigga watched him as he turned away from her. "My dear, there will be a family from another realm visiting in one week's time. Your father wishes to make peace with them and we will be having dinner. Of course, your presence will be mandatory."

Loki stopped and without turning looked at his mother. "As has always been the case, mother. Good night." And with that he stepped out of the antechamber of his quarters and into his bedroom.

He threw himself unceremoniously onto his large poster bed and tried to remember how to breathe. He is the God of Lies and yet, he was finding it hard to keep up this façade of being utterly complacent about things. There was something different about him that kept his father in unease, but what it could be he had no idea. There was no secret that Thor and he were polar opposites, but how opposite were they really? Loki pondered these thoughts into the early hours of the morning until he swiftly drifted off to sleep without even realizing he had.

Loki woke up with a start. He was still lying very near the edge and still wore his full armor from earlier that day. A quick glance out of the window told him it must still be very early in the morning. What caught his interest and woke him so suddenly, though, was a very beautiful lilting voice coming from somewhere in the palace. He slowly made his way out of his chambers and followed the voice until it became louder and louder. Upon glancing into the courtyard he noticed all the night flowers were in full bloom and every star in the sky was visible. The aurora was strikingly beautiful tonight with hues of pink, yellow and green. But what caught his attention almost immediately was the figure of a woman sitting on a bench not far from the small lake. Even with her back to him, he could still hear her voice quite perfectly and she was singing a familiar song from his childhood. He crept noiselessly towards her and when he was almost upon her she stopped singing. Spilling down her back was long, curly black hair and when she turned to face him he was taken aback at her beauty. Her hair framed a perfectly oval face with the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. She smiled up at him as he knelt beside the bench.

"Loki, I've waited so long to talk to you," she said reaching up for his face.

Loki woke with a start in his chambers. He was still near the edge of the bed and in full armor much like earlier. This time, however, he knew he was awake. The light spilling in through the windows told him it was late morning. The stiffness in his bones gave him the idea that he had not moved all night. Who was that woman in his dream? Loki could not remember the last time he had dreamed and he didn't want this one to be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

"What bothers you, brother?" Thor asked Loki from across the breakfast table. "Please tell me it is not the other day? You cannot even see your wound anymore."

"No, that's not it. I had a troubling dream that morning. I met a woman that said she had been waiting to talk to me. She seemed so real like you are sitting across from me now."

"Well," Thor said laughing, "that does not sound troubling at all!"

"What troubles me is how real the dream was. I could smell her and she reached out and touched my face. I could feel the warmth in her fingertips."

"I have had just as vivid dreams about food," Volstagg interjected as he walked into the dining hall.

The conversation about the dream was then dropped all together as the rest of the Warriors entered the room.

"I did not get a chance to thank you the other day for your act of valor," Fandral said to Loki as he sat down beside him.

"Please do not mention the other day to me," Loki said taking a sip from his cup and getting up from the table. "I bid you all a good morn."

Puzzled looks were exchanged around the table as Loki strode from the room and outside onto the grounds. He had not had any more dreams about the mysterious girl and for some reason this hurt. He had woken too soon the other night before she had a chance to say anything more to him. Making sleep inducing potions had not put him under enough to bring her back. He sat down on the very bench he had met her on and gazed out over the lake. Loki caught a smell of gardenias and before he could make himself invisible to escape, Sigyn sat down on the bench beside him.

"You've been hiding from me," she pouted.

"Not now, Sigyn. I don't have time for you."

"Loki, do you not love me anymore?"

"Did I ever love you?"

The tears were present now. Loki immediately wished he hadn't said it because he could not stand when a female cried in front of him. If only Sigyn was the girl from his dreams this would make things so much easier. Her present sobbing was nagging at him now.

"Will you please stop?"

"But—I—I thought you u-used to love me." She was now holding both of his hands in hers, making it nearly impossible to wrench away.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," Loki said as he placed a hand over Sigyn's eyes. In the next second she was fast asleep. He laid her down on the soft grass and quickly strode away. She'd be safe where she was at and he'd be long gone before she woke. He had tried to be rid of her ages ago. Yes, she had been somewhat of a beloved for a short time, but that had been ended for years. She still clung to hope and Loki was more annoyed for it.

That night Loki sat down at the table in the middle of his antechamber that held all the ingredients for any potion he could think of. Tonight he would be trying something different. He pulled out an old tome he had found in the library on the ancient arts hoping it would shed some light on his dreamlessness. He had found one such potion that would actually induce dreams. After quickly mixing the simple ingredients together he changed into his bedclothes. The book had specifically said to be in a state of rest as the effect was almost immediate. He was not even done with his first sip when he began to feel very exhausted. His eyes began to droop and the next thing he knew he was wide awake again. The sky outside was dark and he still held the drink in his hand. Carefully, he said the drink down on a bedside table. This time he did not hear a thing. He slowly walked to the door of his antechamber and made his way to the courtyard again. As he got closer he could hear talking. The voice was unmistakable this time.

"I told you not to follow me here," she said.

Loki could not hear anything besides her and his breathing. He slowly walked into the moonlit courtyard. She had yet to see him.

"Yes, I understand, but this is something I've been wanting to do. Go back." She seemed to be talking to someone who was hidden in the shadows. Suddenly, noticing Loki, she turned around.  
"Loki," she breathed.

"Who are you?" Loki asked.

"In due time. First, I want to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what, exactly?"

"About how you're different, much like me."

Loki was suddenly very confused. "You don't look any different from me. You're speaking in riddles."

The girl laughed. "Of course we don't look different, we are both of the Aesir, but that doesn't change who we are."

"Please tell me what you're talking about," Loki pleaded.

She opened her mouth to speak again and then stopped. She whipped her head around and looked over her shoulder back into the shadows.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"I only have a short amount of time here," she said rushing towards him. "I promise you that I will tell you. I know how you feel. I know what it's like to be second best to those you love the most. I also know who you really are and all will be revealed to you in time. When that time comes I will be here to help you, but right now, I cannot. I must get back. Sleep well, Loki."

Loki awoke with a start yet again, spilling the drink on the floor. Was she implying that he was not who he thought he was? He felt almost sick and he stood to wash his face. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach as he started to piece together some of her words. Who I really am? He knew Thor and he were different, but was she implying something else entirely?


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you know about dream walking?" Loki said as he slammed down the dusty book on the large, granite countertop. The slender, blonde woman behind it turned around to face Loki.

"Here to see me so soon again, Loki? I've missed you," she purred. Loki's face curled in disgust at her sudden gestures.

"Amora, you may have been my teacher, though I far surpass you, but our relationship is purely educational." Disappointed, she turned back around to what she was doing. "Again, what do you know about dream walking?"

"It is an acquired art. Not many are talented enough to do it. They are even more talented if they can bring another subject into the dream with them. Some have been known to bring in multiple subjects, but someone with that magnitude of magic hasn't been around for centuries. Why the sudden interest in it? You are the Trickster, you have no need to delve into anyone's dreams."

Loki bit his lip as he stared at Amora. "What if I told you someone brought me into their dream?"

"I would be impressed. Someone stronger than you? This person I must meet." She laughed heartily as she stirred the steaming liquid that was now turning a putrid green. "Was that all you wanted Loki? You threw your book down on some of my 'live' ingredients that are useless now. If it's all in that book I have not the slightest clue why you came here in the first place. There are several books in the library on it." Loki looked down at what used to be some sort of two headed bug that was now smashed to the back of his book. He didn't offer Amora a second glance before striding out of the room.

Back in the hallway, he was so distracted he didn't even notice his mother heading towards him from the other direction. "Loki!" she exclaimed as he ran into her almost knocking her down.

"Mother, forgive me. I have been a bit distracted today."

"As I've noticed for the past few days. What is on your mind?"

"Nothing of importance. I am just doing a bit of studying," he said holding up the book in his arms.

She smiled at him not without noticing the strange bug on the book. "You do remember about our guests tomorrow, correct?" Loki rolled his eyes towards the direction of the ceiling. "I had forgotten but thank you for reminding me, Mother."

"I know you do not want to be there, but it would look bad on your father if you didn't show."

"Anything I do looks bad on father. It seems it would almost be better if I disappeared entirely." With that he strode around his mother and off into his chambers. He spent most of the night studying the art of dream walking. It seemed it would take a very clear and untroubled mind to complete the task, none of which he had. Who was this woman and how did she learn how to do this? He was suddenly jealous of her. She must be of carefree mind and spirit, both of which he longed for. He was loved by his family, but there was always the underlying tension that he couldn't quite relieve. Before long, Loki was asleep at his table.

BANG!

Loki awoke with a start. His neck was stiff and his arms ached from lying on the table.

"My Lord your door was locked. I had been knocking for you, but there was no answer so I was in fear for your safety." The immaculately clad guard stood at command in the center of Loki's antechamber.

"Can I not sleep without someone thinking I'm dead?" he groaned standing from his chair. "What time is it?"

"Early morn, my Lord, you are requested to be at breakfast this morning by your mother."

"As she wishes. I shall be there momentarily." The guard nodded once before striding out of the room. Loki stretched and straightened his hair ever so slightly. He did not feel the need to be entirely presentable at breakfast.

When he arrived in the dining hall, Thor and the Warriors were already seated and eating. Volstagg had a helping from every platter on the table. Sif was in deep conversation with Fandral and Hogun was grim as ever. Loki took his usual place next to Thor.

"Did you hear of our new visitors, brother?" asked Thor as he reached across Loki to grab grapes from a dish.

"I have," Loki stated. "Father wishes to make peace with them, so we will have to play nicely." Thor smirked at Loki knowing full well his palms were itching to play a trick on the arriving guests.

"Keep your magic to yourself. I'd hate to have to rescue you." Thor grinned his flashing smile. Loki could not help but smile back. In all his troubles and doubts, Loki still loved his brother dearly. He could rely on Thor and Thor could with him in return. All of the sudden, horn blasts could be heard outside the doors of the Great Hall. Odin stood from the head of the table.

"Were the guests arriving so early?" Sif asked turning towards Thor.

"I do not know," Thor stated.

The doors swung open and in walked a guard. "I would like to present to you the Lord and Lady of Niflheim and their two children, Ariana and Baltur." In stepped two very fair people. Loki had heard the stories of Niflheim and how it was the coldest and darkest region of the Nine Realms. They were oddly tall and both had hair the color of night. "All-Father," the man's voice boomed across the Hall. Loki's eyes slid sideways to the two other guests who had entered the room behind him. A man, possibly the same age as Thor, stood proud and tall. He was fair like his parents and had pale green eyes. When Loki looked at the girl standing next to him he choked on the drink in his mouth. Sif turned to Loki and whispered, "Are you all right?" Loki wiped his face on a cloth and waved Sif away. He looked back at her and knew her immediately to be the girl from his dreams.

"Lord Balthias, we did not expect you so early," Odin said walking towards the man all the while extending a hand in welcome.

"Nor did we. Our journey did not take as long as expected. It seems the conditions of the Bifrost are in our favor." Odin laughed heartily with the man.

"Let me introduce you to my family," Odin said extending his arm and swinging it outward behind him. Immediately, everyone at the breakfast table stood up. "Those are the Warriors Three," he gestured to one side of the table as they all bowed their head in respect, "my firstborn Thor," Thor smiled widely, "my dear wife, Frigga and my youngest, Loki." The girl who was now standing next to her mother looked at Loki and smiled. Loki could see the blush on her cheeks from where he was standing. This was definitely the girl he had met and he couldn't wait to get her alone to ask her questions.

"I will have one of the servants lead you to your quarters. Feel free to explore the palace as you wish. If it is okay with the Lady I will have a discussion with your Lord Balthias now," Odin said smiling.

"As you wish," Lord Balthias said. "I will find you for dinner my dear." He gave one final kiss to his wife before walking away with the All-Father.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Frigga broke the air with her lilting voice, "My Lady, let me show you around the gardens. Thor, here, will be happy to show your son the sparring ring and arena." And with that, the room was clear. Loki thought it too good to be true as he now stood across from the mysterious girl of his dreams.

"So now will you tell me why you have been stalking my dreams?" Loki asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Forgive me, my Lord, for we have not been properly introduced face to face. I am Ariana."

"I know who you are. I am not deaf to everything my father says."

Ariana was a bit taken aback by the prince's sudden brashness. "I am terribly sorry if I have upset you. I did not know my dream walking would not be taken well." Loki suddenly felt quilt seep into his heart. He had not felt guilt in a long time and it bothered him now.

"I just want to know why you were in my dreams."

"I told you, you and I are not that different."

"Of course we're not. We are both of high blood and the Aesir. What else is there to know?"

She laughed lightly and looked towards the ground. She had both of her hands clasped together in front of her. "Oh, Loki Odinson, there is a time and place for all things."

Loki felt the anger rising in him again. "_**You will tell me NOW**_!" His voice echoed throughout the hall. Ariana lifted her face and walked towards Loki. It looked as if she were about to cry as she blinked her eyes and the shimmering there disappeared. She was now close enough for Loki to smell. Her sweet intoxicating scent filled his nostrils and overwhelmed his senses. She reached a small hand out tentatively and placed it behind his neck. In an instant, the warmth in her hand was gone and was replaced by pure ice. Loki, shocked by the sudden temperature change, pushed her hand away from him. "Do **not** touch me!" The tears in her eyes spilled over this time. His heart pulled and before he made a fool of himself he turned to leave the Great Hall. He did not walk fast enough, however, not to notice that her once before pink hand was now a bright shade of blue. It had just begun to fade as he strode quickly away from her and out of the Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever. Any reviews are good reviews, just remember constructive criticism. I'm just interested in knowing what people think about the story so far. Thank you in advance.

Blue. Her hand was blue. No no no no. He knew the only creatures that could be blue. But she was from Niflheim. Loki swiftly pulled a book from the nearest shelf knowing exactly which one he needed. Blazoned across the front in gold leaf was written "Peoples and Creatures of the Nine Realms". He had read the book front and back as a child and flipped immediately to the page he needed. There, illustrated in iridescent blue, was the picture of a Frost Giant. His eyes scanned the page and picked up snippets of sentences here and there. "Tall in figure" "blue in hue" "pools of deep blood-red eyes". She looked nothing like any of those descriptions. Her words echoed in his head. They were alike. Alike. Loki's knees began to shake. There was only one way to prove the sickening feeling now threatening to rise in his throat.

A cool breeze seemed to come from the casket as he stood in front of it. The faint sound of a snow storm emanated from within. The weapons' vault was deathly silent. There were no sounds of distant footfalls or heartfelt chatter. He peered up at the light shining through the wall knowing the Destroyer lay not far behind. It had to be summoned. The All-Father would know he was here. Did it matter? If his gut was right, after today he might not even have a home. He sighed deeply, watched as his breath hung in the air and clasped his hands tightly on either side of the casket. Nothing happened. He picked it up and that's when he felt it. The cold creeping feeling that he usually got on a dark, desolate hunting trip in one of the realms now slowly slide up his spine. The thought that he knew he was being watched by some creature dripped into his mind. Ever so slowly the feeling inched into is every being. He could almost feel his veins freeze and his lungs shudder at the sudden drop in temperature. He exhaled loudly and a greater puff of smoke escaped his throat. Looking down at his hands he saw the bright cerulean color grace his skin. On his skin, deeps lines were etched in an elaborate pattern. He slowly placed the casket back on its pedestal and reveled in the sudden warm. Like a warm bath on a cold day the feeling spread from the top of his head and all the way down to his toes. When he opened his eyes again his skin was back to its normal color. For the first time, in as long as he could remember, he allowed a solitary tear to slip down his cheek.

"How did you know?" Ariana was startled by the smooth voice suddenly beside her. She had been sitting out in the gardens enjoying the view of the sunset over the water. To her side Loki looked down at her with an unmoving gaze. She could not tell which emotion lie in his eyes, but deep down she saw hurt and pain. She looked at him for a long moment not knowing where to start. He had not known, just like her.

"It is hard to explain," she said finally.

"Then start finding a way," he said firmly as he sat down beside her on the grass.

"I was not told, much like yourself. I've held the resentment for years. My parents are unaware of my knowledge."

"How did you find out?"

"Hunting trip with my brother. We had decided one day to sneak out and go to Jotunheim. I don't think any of the realms are really on good terms with the Jotuns, so it is forbidden for anyone to go there. We thought it would be a bit of fun. It was fun until we got lost. We were deep in the tundra where the ice is several hundred feet tall and the wind whips so fast through the caverns that you could barely keep your eyes open. We had gotten separated. I was certain that I would die in Jotunheim. In order to shield my face better I removed my fur cloak as to block the wind. I thought it odd that as soon as I removed it I felt no colder than I had before. I had not much time to think of this when I came across a Jotun sentry. He was out scouting and saw me before I saw him. Before I knew it he was upon me and hand me pinned to the ground. He reached down to grab my throat and I braced myself for the cold, but it never came. The cold I felt came from the inside. I felt it flow from my head down; deep into the middle of my very being. When I opened my eyes the Jotun was just as surprised as I was. He had whispered, 'Frost Giant?' before the sword was thrust through his stomach. My brother saw me. That's the last I remember before waking up in my own bed. We haven't spoken about it since."

Loki sat pondering her words. So it _was_ possible to be both Frost Giant and Asgardian. "How did you know?"

"It is hard to explain. I do not know much about Frost Giants, but it is almost as if I were drawn to you. I am not sure if it has something to do with our heritage. I felt I was alone in this battle until I found you."

"And you know sorcery?"

She laughed lightly. "Yes. It seems to be the only thing I am good at. My brother is the prodigy. I'm nothing more than the younger sister."

Loki immediately felt relieved. For once in his life, he was no longer the only one outshined by a sibling.

"But," she began again in an even lower voice, "my hatred towards my parents has not been swayed. I've always been good at acting like nothing happened and so has my brother. He will have a rude awakening one day when I finally decide to act on my feelings. I have not forgiven them for not telling my why. Yes, they have loved me since I can remember, but that does not change anything. I am tired of living in the shadow of everyone else."

Loki looked sidelong at the girl beside him and smiled.

"What?"

"It is amazing how much we think alike. I believe you and I will be most beneficial for one another."

"You seem most light hearted today, brother. Has something of importance happened?" Thor said later that evening as he passed Loki in the hallway.

"Nothing at all my dear brother. I am just happy that I get to live to see another day," Loki smiled warmly towards his brother. Brother. Such a strange word it was. It dripped off of his tongue like a poison he was getting rid of. He looked deep into the loving eyes of his brother wondering if he even knew him at all. Had he known he was a Frost Giant? For a second he thought of asking him, but decided better. "Good evening, Thor. I shall see you tomorrow. I'm sure the preparations for your coronation will begin soon."

Thor's smile widened at that sudden thought. "I guess they shall, Loki. I had almost forgotten." With that, Thor turned and strode away to him chambers.

Thor, or anyone in his family for that matter, would never guess, in all of millennia they were together, that Loki was capable of what he was planning to do.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thor that is a year and a half away. You cannot possibly be thinking about that now." Frigga had been in her private parlor reading when a boisterous Thor clanged the doors open to her chamber demanding her audience on his coronation.

"Mother ever since Loki put the idea in my head it is all I can think about!" He was now excitedly pacing about the room absently picking things up here and there and placing them in different places. Frigga kept close watch on where her belongings were being placed. This habit had been commonplace even when he was a child.

"Loki mentioned it?" Frigga had been somewhat surprised seeing as Loki had always been jealous of Thor for being firstborn. He had expressed his views to her in private on more than one occasion about how Thor was in no position to be king of the Nine Realms. In a sense, she had agreed with him. Even though she loved her son dearly, he had a nasty habit of being too arrogant at times.

"Yes! He seemed rather excited about it as well! Mother it must be the most extravagant coronation these realms have ever seen."

"Now Thor, it is not all about show."

"Yes mother, but they have not been to a coronation like this since father. We must give them one to remember." And with that Thor placed a swift kiss on his mother's cheek and left the room in a hurry.

"Well, I have put the thought into his mind and that is _all_ he can talk about now," Loki said lounging back in the chair and placing his feet on the desk. He had met Ariana in the library to start planning their little "surprise" for Thor's coronation.

"I've been reading," Ariana began while ignoring the smug look on Loki's face. "It will be very difficult to get out of the realm without using the Bifrost. It will use a great deal of magic, maybe even both of us. If it comes to it, are you comfortable traveling on your own?"

"Why not? After all, I do have the silver tongue." He winked at Ariana and noticed the blush behind her dark hair. "But yes, if worse comes to worse, I have absolutely no problem traveling alone. Now how shall we accomplish this?" He bent over the side of her, placing a hand on the desk beside the book she had opened. The sudden closeness between them made Ariana shift a little.

"Well…uh…here is the spell. It is rather complicated and will take a great deal of time to work. And the best part is, Heimdall will be blissfully unaware of your travels from and to here."

"You are a _brilliant_ girl," Loki said excitedly under his breath and then placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "I shall see you at dinner." And with that he was gone from the library and Ariana had no idea what had just transpired between them.

Did he just do what he thought he did? Loki had been walking down the hall to the gardens when he stopped dead in his tracks. He thought over the last few minutes when his actions came flitting back into his mind. He had kissed her on the cheek. The only other woman he had kissed like that was Sigyn and that feeling was long gone. He had not even thought twice about it when he did. Maybe it was just his excitement about getting back at Thor and his family for lying to him. That's exactly what it was; there was no other reason for his actions. Yet he felt an all too familiar feeling sink into the pit of his stomach as he made the rest of the way to the gardens.

"I spoke to mother about the coronation today. She says I am a fool to be thinking of that this early," Thor stated to Loki at dinner later that night.

"Surely that is not foolish. You only wish to be prepared." Loki was stroking his ego. He knew this would be the only way the plans would be made sooner and the sooner he could make his.

"Exactly! Now tell mother it is not foolish of me to be planning so soon." Thor continued stuffing bread in his mouth as Loki looked downed the table towards his mother. She gave him an incredulous look and shook her head. He bent his head down and smiled and looked back up again into the pensive eyes of Ariana. She seemed to be staring at something unknown and off into the distance. Her eyes sparkled as if a thousand stars were dancing in them. A fork clanged on the table and she snapped out of her sudden daze and glanced to Loki and smiled. Wiping her mouth, she rose from the table and politely excused herself and Loki was not far behind her. He caught up to her in the hallway outside of the Great Hall.

"My lady," he bowed, making a show of himself. She smiled lightly and looked at him with a soft expression. "Would you care for a walk in the gardens? At this time of night the moon flowers are in full bloom."

"Yes, I would like that," she said turning to stand beside him.

"Tell me about yourself," he said. "Besides what is already known."

"Well, I grew up very spoiled to say the least. I am the only girl, even if I am the second born. Though, the older I got, the more my parents' attention was drawn to my older brother. He is unparalleled with any other soldier in Niflheim. I turned to magic. I convinced my father to let me travel to another realm to practice under a sorcerer for a little over two years. When I came back there were heroic stories of my brother's doing and no one really wanted to hear of my feats. It is not like a lady to know how to kill a person without so much as lifting a finger. I resented him for that, I always have."

Loki sighed deeply knowing exactly how she felt. He had studied his magic at home. His mother encouraged him throughout his childhood. She had been the only one that supported him through it.

"And you?" she asked.

"Not much different from your own. I have always been in Asgard. I studied here under Amora. You do not want to meet her; she has a slight nasty streak." Ariana laughed lightly beside him. Here, out in the gardens, the moon was full and he was able to get a better look of her face. Her skin was the color of alabaster and it stood out stark white against her dark hair. Even in the dark he could seen the shine of her green eyes reflecting the night sky. There was that feeling again. If Sigyn were here seeing this now he might not live to see tomorrow. She was no longer his problem to deal with. Ariana sighed looking down at her hands.

"Something the matter?"

"Do you think this will work? What will become of us if it doesn't? Do we run away where no one could find us or face our punishment before all the realms?"

"I don't intend to lose. This is why we are starting now. The sooner Thor starts his plans the sooner we can correlate ours with his. The big oaf is too daft to realize what I am doing anyway."

She nodded and looked up again at the aurora. "We don't have these at home." The colors shifted from green to pink and then to a dark blue. Loki looked up. He had seen them his entire life, but never knew what it was like to live in the dark.

"Is it very dreary where you come from?"

"Very? Dreadfully so. Really the only light we get is from the stars and the moon. I am surprised I have not gone blind yet."

Loki laughed. He laughed for the first time in a long time without forcing himself. He looked at her at the same time she turned to him and he smiled.

"Things will turn out how we want them to. Trust me," he said placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I will make sure you are safe."


	6. Chapter 6

The bookcase landed on the floor with a resounding crash as Loki flipped it from the wall in frustration. He had been trying for hours to get the spell right. The more and more it failed, the darker his thoughts had become. It seemed to be happening lately. One second he would be perfectly content, then the thoughts of his father would come flooding in and the hatred would be there once more. He hadn't seen Ariana for days and he was beginning to wonder if she had turned into a coward in the last week. He placed his hands on the table and stared down at the book once more. He heard a slight knock at the door and he focused his attention on it. He didn't dare move. His blood boiled and his breath quickened. That audacity for someone to bother him at this late hour even angered him more. The knock came again. Not bothering to walk, he cast a copy of himself to the door. He watched as his copy wrenched the door open and grabbed the trespasser by the neck. The terrified body of Ariana was swung through the air and hurled hard against the wall. Loki now stood and assumed the position of his copy, hatred clouding his eyes in darkness.

"Where have _you_ been?" he spat at her.

The tears began to roll down her cheeks and she struggled to take a breath.

"Loki, please," she murmured. She desperately kicked her legs against the wall to lift herself away from Loki's grasp, but it was in vain.

"If you don't answer me, I will slowly choke you until your very last breath is taken staring up into the stars."

She grasped at his hands again. He used his free hand to grab her wrists and harshly pulled them down in front of her.

"I've been sick," she finally cried.

Loki completely let go and let her fall onto the floor. She got on her hands and knees as she coughed and rubbed her neck.

"What is wrong with you!?" she cried when her throat was wet enough to talk.

"Don't disappear again," he said with finality as he walked back to the table he had just been at.

"Why should I even help you?"

"Why not?"

"After all I've done—"

Loki cut her off, "After all you've _done_?" He was face to face with her within seconds. "Are we remembering a different conversation because if my mind does not fail me, I remember you **ruining** my life."

An incredulous expression crossed her face. "_I_ ruined _your_ life? By telling you who you truly were? By letting you know that you were not alone and not judging you for your differences?"

"I was not different until _you_ came along?" He was more than furious now. Ariana was afraid he'd hurt her again, but she stood her ground.

"Oh?" she asked as she gained the courage to speak. "You never felt ostracized from your friends and brother?"

She had struck the wrong nerve. Loki shoved her against the wall once more, both hands on her shoulders pushing painfully into her collarbones.

"You have no right to speak of my family," he said in a whisper. The tone in his voice terrified her and for the first time in her life she did not know if she'd live to walk out of the room. "Now listen carefully. I cannot do this by myself and I fully expect you to comply." She opened her mouth to protest before he sealed it shut. "I know you're an accomplished sorceress. I know all about you, little one. But I want you to know that I know much more than you and I have no qualms about killing you. I can make it look as if an innocent accident happened and no one would be the wiser. Run to your family and I will kill you. Attempt to run away and I will have no problem _finding_ you. Do you understand?"

Ariana nodded as tears began to stream down her face.

"Now," he continued, "you will act as if nothing happened here. You will go back to your chambers and think about what you did."

"I didn't do anything," she murmured quietly.

"Excuse me? You have ignored your Prince. I promised no harm would come to you from this, but I didn't extend that promise to myself."

He let go of her as she looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. He almost felt sorry for you, but knew the only way to keep her safe and at his side was to do this. He did not want to, but he knew it was in her best interest. In the end, when everything had been done and she truly hated him, he would let her go. She would be safe then. But now, he needed her to complete this task.

"Come back tomorrow first thing after you've eaten. I'm done with you."

She slipped quietly out of his chambers and into the hallway. Once she had closed the door quietly behind her did she allow herself to let out the silent sob. He had been kind to her before and it was like something had snapped in him and he turned into a cruel monster. She knew he was the God of Lies, but she did not know how far that went. How wrong she was. She walked solemnly back to her chambers and sat on the end of her bed. She pulled down the shoulder of her dress and saw the bruises there. After passing her hand lightly over them, the bruises slowly began to disappear. This would prove to be a long year. If she had dared look up as she closed Loki's door that night, she would have seen him cast his sorrow-filled look down before turning around.

Loki stared into the fire of his hearth. He had once been compared to the hearth on Midgard and the pure essence of life. That was until he took to hating the others. He did not care much for the gods and goddesses of court and why should he start now? His father and mother had not loved him enough to tell him who he truly was. His mother. That would be a sore spot for him when the time came to betray her. None of that mattered now. He had felt the deepest betrayal of them all. He had his entire childhood ripped away. The most painful part would be acting like none of it had happened. How can one love another who has betrayed them? The ones he had trusted the most had dug a knife deeper than they had ever known.

Loki walked around his desk and picked up a small glass ball that sat perched on a stand.

"Show me Ariana," he spoke to it as sickly green smoke began to whorl around in the once clear orb. It revealed an exhausted Ariana curled on top of the blankets of her bed. Her eyes were red, but dry. The vacant look in her eyes was something Loki was familiar with. It was the same look he would see in the mirror after a bout with his father and the tears no longer came. She had completely given up on his trust and that is exactly where he needed her to be.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going to need you to stand over there again."

Loki had been anything but kind this morning. Ariana sighed as she assumed her position in the spot she stood countless times before that morning. Slowly, the cuts on her face were beginning to heal and the bruises dealt to her knees each time she fell started to fade. Collectively they were using both of their powers to try to open the portal. Ariana was the guinea pig that would fall into the other side when it opened, but neither could hold it open long enough to account for anything. She braced her hands to her sides as she closed her eyes murmuring the spell that she had now memorized. Loki brought his hands together and presented a blue orb in front of him and thrust his hands towards Ariana. The portal opened up beneath her feet as she fell into the room below. It immediately sealed shut as soon as she disappeared. Loki wrenched open the small wooden door hidden behind a tapestry and ran down the stone steps. At the bottom, Ariana was just getting up and dusting herself off.

"What was that?!" he shouted at her.

"What was what? This has happened every time we've tried."

"Yes, but why aren't you holding the portal open?" His eyes had begun to grow dark again and Ariana was fearful for the hundredth time that morning.

"Loki, I am trying with everything I've got. _Please_ just let me rest; you're using too much of my energy."

Loki stared at Ariana for a moment, looking her over. Her dress was ripped and dirty. Bloodstains were beginning to show every time she fell and she looked worse for wear. She noticed as his gaze softened and his eyes became bright once more.

"Fine. Be back here in two hours." And with that he was up the stairs again and in his study. He didn't need to turn around to know that she had already gone.

He sat at his desk with his head in his hands staring absently at the book below him. His mind was beginning to frazzle and his eyes lost focus as his thoughts started to drift. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

The knock at the door almost frightened him. He looked around. Daylight was still pouring into his windows. The knock came again.

"Come in."

He sighed inwardly as a beaming Thor came into the room. "Brother! You were not at lunch, so I decided to take it upon myself to come find you. I was able to discuss the coronation with father and the plans are starting to come together."

"Oh?" Loki asked, slightly more interested than he was before. "I thought mother said it was too early to begin planning."

"Well, she has been talking to father. Father agrees with me as this is a very important event. He said planning was to be started immediately. Of course, we will have to discuss it at court and I was hoping you would be there to help me."

Loki stared at Thor for a few seconds before a smile crept across his face. "I wouldn't love anything more."

"Loki, I'm exhausted." Ariana took it upon herself to quit for the night and sat down in an armchair by the fire.

"Did I tell you I was done with you?"

"No, but this is ridiculous. By the time you will have figured this out I will be dead!"

Loki quickly crossed the room and had both hands on the arms of the chair. Ariana cowered into the back of it as Loki's face almost came into contact with hers. She could hear the wood cracking as Loki's grip tightened on the chair.

"The next time you make a snide remark to me, you _will_ regret it." She shook her head dutifully as he tore himself away from her. "I'm disappointed in you."

She didn't dare speak. The last thing she needed was to spend all night mending herself again. The broken chair could have possibly been her arms and mending bones was a tedious and dangerous task. She would not be able to go to the healers. How could she explain both arms being snapped in half? The more time she spent with Loki the more she feared for her life and well being. In front of her family or the rest of the court she seemed perfectly content. The wounds she couldn't fully heal she cast a glamour over. No one but Loki knew her real wounds.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Loki cringed as he faced away from her. The more and more he tortured her, the more tortured his mind became. He had caused her much grief these past few days and it was beginning to wear on him. Every night that she left his chambers, she left with lacerations and bruises that she carefully hid. She stood in fear of him now and it hurt more deeply than he thought. She still held the vacant look in her eyes every time she dared look at his face. He knew he was beginning to break her spirit.

"You have no need to come here tomorrow," he said without turning around. "I have some business to attend to." He heard her quiet sigh of relief. It hurt worse than he expected. "Rest tomorrow because I expect you to be able to at _least_ keep the portal open for half an hour next time."

His request was impossible. She didn't care. All she cared about was not having to see him tomorrow. "May I go?"

"Yes," he said strolling away from her and into his room.

She took no time quickly running from the room and to hers. Throwing herself down on the bed, she exhaled loudly as she let the glamour slip from her and her mind went into a deep sleep.

The next day Loki spent his time almost entirely staring at the wall. He hadn't moved from his chambers all day. He was tired of reading over the books and refused Thor's request to go on a hunt. He started to hate Thor just as much as he hated his father. Thor was the root of all his problems anyway. He was the reason he always got into so much trouble even as children. He swung his legs from the desk and walked briskly to the door. It got cooler as he made his way to the gardens. The moon was full and shone through the windows of the palace. He stopped when he heard footsteps coming in his direction. Standing in a small alcove, he peered around the corner to see Ariana. The moon shining on her hair made it almost seem white in the pale light. She still had a glamour up so her skin glowed a pearly white. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw her headed his way. Quickly, he cloaked himself so she would not see him. When she was even with the alcove he quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her in. Before she could scream he had a hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream," he whispered. She attempted to kick him as he pulled her hands in front of her and pushed himself flush against her, pinning her to the wall. "Promise?" he asked. He knew she could not see him and she nodded. He dropped his hand from her mouth and tilted his head sideways so that his lips almost touched her neck. Her scent was intoxicating. Her breathing became fast as his lips grazed her jaw.

"What do you want?" she breathed.

"You," he said. His hand skated down the skin of her arm giving her goose bumps. She knew who it was as soon as he opened his mouth. The confusion running through her mind was rampant. He had been cruel to her for all these weeks and now he had her pinned to a wall doing everything but unraveling her body. Her breath quickened again as his other hand ghosted around her neck and he placed it in her hair. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek as he brought his face in front of hers. Ever so lightly he placed his lips upon hers. She had never once experienced a feeling so exquisite. Everything in her mind melted and she almost forgot where she was. Without thinking, her hand brushed up his back and into his hair. She melted into his kiss as it deepened. He brought his free hand up to her waist and pulled her against him and away from the wall. The kiss only lasted a few moments before he pulled away. She saw his eyes glisten lightly in the dark.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered before disappearing. She stood there to wonder if his apologies were meant for his actions these past few weeks or for what he had just done.


	8. Chapter 8

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. A cold breeze drifted through the open window and pieces of paper flew off of the desk. There was no sound except for the tapping of fingers against a cold, hard surface. Ariana could feel her heart beating in every part of her body as Loki stared at her. He had his legs spread apart in his usual cocky manner, his head rested in one hand while the other drummed rhythmically on the desk. She tried to focus all of her attention on the sound. She almost forgot she was even in the room when Loki cleared his throat. She blinked as tears rolled down her face. Her eyes had been open for so long they had dried out.

"Why are you crying?" he asked snidely.

She was almost taken aback. Had last night even happened? "I'm not crying." She wiped her eyes deftly with one hand and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What are the tears for then?"

"My eyes were dry."

He scoffed lightly, brought his legs together and moved forward to fully lean on the desk.

"Have you practiced the spell anymore?"

"It is hard when I am one half of the equation with no one else there, but yes, I have."

"Let us go for a walk then."

Every bone in her body stiffened. Despite the recent events she was still unsure in his presence. She nodded curtly as he stood up.

"Where might we be going?" she asked timidly.

"We're going to the garden for the gods." His signature smirk spread across his face as her face slackened. She almost looked sick. This is exactly what he wanted.

"Why would we need to go there?" she asked.

"Because," he started as he got within inches of her, "I have full faith in you."

"What are we doing exactly, Loki?" Bile began to rise in her throat. He wasn't planning what she thought he was. This would turn out badly and possibly both of them getting into serious trouble.

He grabbed her wrist harshly and half dragged her to the door. "I want your full cooperation in this Ariana. If you do not, I will find someone else to help me."

Last night must have been a dream. There was no way the Loki of last night could be this Loki today. She followed behind him obediently as he strode quickly through the hallways of the palace. She heard him give short notices of acknowledgement as people passed him, but she never dared look up from the floor. She stared as his feet disappeared and reappeared from underneath his cape. Almost trying to numb herself from what was about to happen, she kept with his rhythm and thought of nothing else. When he finally stopped she almost collided with him.

"Pay _attention_," he sneered as he turned quickly to face her. Behind him was a glass door gilded in the most beautiful gold designs she had ever seen. "None of the gods will be here at this time, but Idun is here. She is always here. You're going to have to open this portal quickly and leave it open long enough to let me slip through without her seeing. I feel like the only way to get you to take this seriously is to have an audience."

"I've always taken it seriously," she whispered. Her eyes went from his chest, to his clenched fists to her own hands.

"Not seriously enough." The venom was dripping from his tongue. Last night was not him.

He gave her one last hate-filled look and turned towards the door to push it open. The whitest light she had ever seen filled her eyes and for a second she was unable to see. She felt him grab her hand and pull her through the doorway. Once her eyes had adjusted she could see the most beautiful garden she had ever laid eyes on. In Niflheim, there were no gardens; there was no sun to even think of a garden. Flowers as small as an insect to as big as her entire body adorned every space that was not a path. She could hear a fountain from somewhere within and looming above everything else was a large apple tree. Shining golden apples hung from every branch. Birds sang and glided in and out of its supple green leaves. She had almost forgotten she walked in with Loki when he blocked her vision of the gorgeous view.

"This is no time for gawking. Idun is just there under the tree."

She looked towards the tree again and saw a beautiful woman standing beneath its boughs holding a basket full of golden apples. She looked in the direction of the Prince and Ariana and smiled. Loki gave a curt nod back before turning back to Ariana. He could feel her nervousness pouring off of her as if they were standing in the rain.

"Idun picks the apples at certain times of the day and she doesn't do so for long. You have that time to open the portal and keep it open long enough for both of us to go through."

"But where will I open it to?" She had not thought that far ahead and he'd probably be angry at her for doing so.

"The first place you think of." His gaze wandered towards Idun and Ariana followed. She watched in horror as she turned towards the tree and started gathering apples from its branches.

"Let's get started," he whispered from behind her. He shoved her firmly towards a stone wall. She braced her back against it, focusing on the harsh edges now digging into her back. Loki loomed in front of her a few feet away breathing heavily. "We can only do this once."

Her mouth went dry as she cast one last hopeful look towards Idun; willing her to turn around. Her head snapped back around to face Loki, surely by one of his spells.

"Now," he mouthed to her.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She ignored the sounds of singing birds around her as she began to murmur the spell that she dreamed about every night. The air pulsed as she felt Loki's half of the spell wrap its tendrils around her. The world went silent in her ears and for a moment she felt weightless. Every sound and feeling came rushing back as she felt a crashing force against her chest and her back collided with the ground. A moan of pain escaped her mouth and then a sudden feeling of dread. She failed again. Then there was laughing. Her eyes opened quickly to bright sunlight once more. Around her was rolling fields of swaying green grass and beside her Loki was laughing. He looked down at her with light in his eyes.

"You kept it open!"

She sat up beside him and peered around her. For as far as the eye could see, there was not another being in sight.

"Where did you take us?" he asked.

"Alfheim."

"The Light Elves?" he sneered. "Why would you take us there?"

"Because I had always dreamed of coming here as a child. Mostly for the light."

Loki looked sideways at her and watched her gaze softened. She looked entranced in the scenery. He had not grown up in darkness, nor had he had darkness in his life. Until now. She looked at peace even if he had been torturing her for the past few weeks. He was relieved that he had given her the choice to choose where they go. If it had been his call they would have ended up in the deepest, darkest part of the Nine Realms. She looked radiant in the light now. The glamour had fallen and he could see the light bruises still gracing the skin on her arms and face. He reached out without thinking and let his fingers glide lightly over the skin of her forearm. She jumped back from his touch and the expression on her face pained him. The once tranquil countenance had turned into fear. He could sense the sudden change in her mood and it made him sick. He gazed around him in thought. He didn't have to hide here with her. No one was there to see them or judge him. He had been judged next to his brother his whole life and now there was no competition. He was the only one in her eyes and the thought brought exultation to his heart. He brought his hand towards her once again, but hesitated. She looked at him unknowing, but did not move this time. He allowed himself to touch her once more and exhaled when she didn't move again.

"Thank you," he whispered.

She did not know what to think. One second he could be unbelievably cruel and the next he was gentle and kind.

He let his hand glide down to a particularly new bruise forming around her wrist.

"And I am also sorry."

"I broke my wrist." He almost heard the sound of disgust in her voice.

"I did not mean for any part of you to be broken," he said softly.

She sighed as she looked towards her purple wrist. "Just a scratch." Why was she reassuring him?

He picked up her hand in his and brought her wrist to his lips. Ever so gently he placed a small kiss on the inside of her wrist. Her breath caught in her throat and she dared not breathe for the few seconds that he lingered there. He shifted his weight so that he was beside her and sat her hand down into her lap. His face turned towards hers. For the first time, he was really able to study her features up close. His eyes were allowed to appreciate the soft roundness of her lips, the way her long lashes curved upwards and when the sun touched her skin it almost seemed to glow; the same skin that had been in darkness for years was reveling in being kissed by the light. A breeze blew gently as some of her hair was caught around her face. He lifted his hand slowly again as not to scare her and pushed the stray hairs behind her ear and let his hand linger below her jaw. Loki brought in his face closer to her, allowing her every opportunity to pull away, but when she didn't he placed his lips upon hers. The feeling was just the same as last night. The excitement that filled his heart was the same and he didn't dare let it go this time. He deepened the kiss when she didn't resist him and brought his arm up to wrap behind her back. He shifted himself so that she had to lean back against the tall, swaying grass. And with that, they disappeared together beneath the wavering ocean. He came up to catch his breath and looked down upon the beautiful creature beneath him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Doing what?" he asked as he tried to play innocent.

"Playing with my emotions. One day you hate me, the next you drag me into dark corners, you hate me again and now this."

"I don't hate you. I'm trying to get you to learn. Now stop talking."

He cloaked her next words in another kiss before she could begin again. She brought her hands around his back and clasped firmly to the hair on the back of his head as he let his mouth wander down the side of her neck. She let out a soft moan as he nibbled beneath her ear. She could feel his smirk as he continued to her throat.

"My lady, you have the softest skin I've ever felt," he whispered.

"I surmise that you have been with quite a few ladies?" she asked.

"Quite, but none as lovely as you." He let his hand slip down and grab the soft fabric of her dress. He hitched it upwards and all the while let his fingers ghost across the skin of her thigh.

"Loki…" she whispered before she let out another soft moan.

"You are the best to tease," he said darkly as he placed a kiss just above the fabric on her chest.

"Please," she whispered.

"Please what?" he asked as his hand stopped its motion on her thigh.

"I…I want you. I want all of you." She almost seemed to say it embarrassingly, but it only brought Loki more satisfaction to hear her say it.

"As you wish."

In an instant her dress was gone. More of his magic. She could play this game. In the next, all of his armour and underclothes had completely diminished.

He smiled up at her as he said, "Clever."

Both of his hands clasped her waist as he started to trail his kisses down her chest, paying more than enough attention to each breast. When it seemed she couldn't stand it anymore he brought his mouth back down onto hers.

"I'm just getting started," he breathed against her ear.

He brought both of her hands just above her hand and bound them there with a spell.

"Now I need you to stay still," he ordered her lightly. "It'll be best for both of us. Oh, and keep your eyes closed. The excitement will be _enticing_."

She felt the spell before it happened and then her world was clouded in darkness. Now all of her senses were hypersensitive, especially to touch.

He kneeled in front of her now as he let his hands glide down her chest and across her stomach. The anticipatory moans escaping her lips now only made him want her more, but for now he could tease her a bit longer. He let his fingers ghost just outside of her core and watched as she writhed under his touch.

"Stay still darling."

She stilled under him once more as he brought his mouth just outside of her and let his hot breath wash over her. The thrill he was giving her was driving her mad, but for him it was fun and it was…passionate. He had not felt this way for someone and it made this much more special to him. He placed a soft kiss on her and she moaned again, but didn't move.

"Good girl," he whispered against her.

She sighed as he placed on hand on her stomach and slid a finger inside of her. She began to move against him.

"No," he said firmly and she stopped.

He pressed down on her stomach and inserted a second finger inside of her and slowly slid them out again. A deep moan escaped her lips once more as he buried them again, this time deeper. He brought his mouth down on her as he began to work his fingers inside of her once more. Her breathing became shorter and shorter and before she could find her solace he let go.

"Loki please," she begged between gasps.

"You will find your ending with me," he said as he lifted himself above her. The darkness was suddenly gone and she squinted at the sudden brightness. "I want to look in your eyes for this." He leaned on his elbow to her side and looked down at her.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Before she had time to respond he was inside of her. He paused for a second to let her register. The spell that bound her hands had broken and she suddenly had both hands buried into his back as he thrust into her again. She threw her head back against the soft grass as Loki buried himself into her again and again as he placed kisses on her face and neck. Her back arched and her hips lifted to meet his as her breaths became far and few between. He kissed her one last time as his mind clouded over with pure euphoria as she came with him. When he could catch his breath once more he rested his forehead against hers. She breathed heavily against his chest and laughed.

"What's so amusing?" he asked.

"I'm laughing because I'm happy, Loki."

"You are?" This thought puzzled him and even astounded him. Never in his life did he think he could make someone _happy_.

"I..I'm happy too," he smiled and kissed her once more.

"Thank you," she whispered.


End file.
